Never think
by Alnihan
Summary: "Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne avec moi. Et elle me déclara comme d'habitude  S'il te plaît, je suis amoureuse.  Elle me souriait, de ce sourire qui supplie." SongFic sur Never Think de Robert Pattinson.


**J'avais super besoin d'écrire un truc noir et un peu triste. Et j'ai trouvé que cette chanson était super adaptée. Je pensais même juste mettre la chanson tellement ce que j'ai fait est pathétique.**

**DJ.**

**Never Think****, Robert Pattinson**

Elle m'avait demandé de rester. Encore. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je prenais toujours la décision de partir. Mais à chaque fois elle me retenait encore et toujours. Je ne savais pas ce qui la poussait à s'obstiner dans cette direction. Elle était têtue, je le savais mais je me demandais d'où elle tirait cette force. Elle devait arrêter d'y penser. Plus jamais. A nous. Il fallait que je parte. Mais elle me retenait encore. Me priant de rester près d'elle.

_**I should never think**_

_**What's in youri heart**_

_**What's in our home**_

_**So I won't**_

J'étais encore en mission pour le Lord et pour l'Ordre. Agent double pour elle. C'était dur mais si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'on soit ensemble je le ferais. Je voulais fuir, qu'elle me laisse partir. Je ne savais pas si je voulais la dernière partie. J'étais assez lâche pour souhaiter m'enfuir. Mais m'enfuir sans elle ? J'essayais depuis des semaines, je tentais de partir. Son Amour me retenait. Je priais Merlin pour qu'elle se décide à me haïr afin que je puisses la sauver. Nous sauver. De ses choix. Ils étaient nocifs pour elle. Moi, j'étais déjà foutu mais pas elle. Non pas elle. Je voulais que ça se finisse. Mais alors si elle et moi ça se finissait et bien il n'aurait plus de Hermione et Drago. Ce serait Hermione contre Drago. J'avais encore tort. Ce serait Malfoy contre Granger. Juste imaginer ne plus jamais l'entendre prononcer mon prénom me faisait grimacer de douleur. C'était impossible.

_**You'll learn to hate me**_

_**But still call me baby**_

_**Oh love**_

_**So call me by my name**_

Je devais l'éloigner de moi. Elle voulait à tout prix rester avec moi. Et elle avait trouver des solutions radicales auxquelles je m'opposais. Elle voulait devenir Mangemorte pour moi. Devenir agent double comme moi. C'était fou, stupide. Elle était trop pure. Elle avait une âme trop pure pour qu'elle soit souillée. Je ne pouvais pas être celui qui vendrait l'âme d'Hermione Jean Granger au Diable. Je ne pouvais pas être lui. Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Mais je ne la laisserais pas perdre son âme. Si je peux les sauver, elle et son âme, je le ferais.

_**And save your soul**_

_**Save your soul**_

_**Before your too far gone**_

_**Before nothing can be done**_

Je voulais tout savoir, tout comprendre. Je voulais avoir tous les éléments en main. Et puis un jour, elle se mettrait à mentir pour me protéger. Elle le faisait déjà. Mais ce n'était pas très important pour l'instant. Mais un jour, elle mentirait trop. Trop pour elle. Et ce jour là, je saurais qu'il était vraiment trop tard. Qu'il était temps de partir. Je me demandais ce que je ferais si elle ne faisait plus parti de ma vie. Je n'avais pas d'intérêts autre qu'elle à part sauver ma peau. Ce monde était nul et la seule chose positive de ma vie était elle. Mais je me devais d'attendre qu'elle mente ou que j'ai la preuve qu'elle perde une partie de sa personnalité à mon contact pour pouvoir partir. Pour la libérer de moi. De ma mauvaise influence. Elle aussi devrait attendre que cette stupide guerre soit fini pour qu'on puisse être bien.

_**I'll try to decide when**_

_**She'll lie in the end**_

_**I ain't got no fight in me**_

_**In this whole damn world**_

_**Tell you to gold off**_

_**You choose to hold on**_

_**It's the one thing that I've know**_

Je rentrais chez moi. Enfin ce qui pouvait ressembler à chez moi. J'allais sans doute m'arrêter autre part. Aucune idée d'où. Juste loin de tout. Je voulais sortir pour essayer de me changer les idées. Pour ne penser qu'au bonheur de sa présence. Je secouais la tête. Ca me pourrissait l'esprit. Mes erreurs me perçaient l'estomac. Au détour d'une ruelle, elle était là. M'attendant avec le sourire. Comme un ange. Elle m'embrassa et tout de suite je fus bien. Mais je secouais la tête. Mon monde n'était pas bien pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne avec moi. Et elle me déclara comme d'habitude « S'il te plaît, je suis amoureuse. » Elle me souriait, de ce sourire qui supplie. Qui promets. Et en soupirant, je lui saisissais la main. Elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Je lui donnerais le peu qu'il restait de mon âme. Je lui donnerais tout.

_**Once I put my coat on**_

_**I coming out in this all wrong**_

_**She standing outside holding me**_

_**Saying « Oh please**_

_**I'm in love**_

_**I'm in love »**_

On déambulait dans les rues, dans la nuit. Je voulais lui hurler de partir, de me fuir comme la peste. C'était trop dangereux mais non elle souriait, m'embrassait, me racontait des petites histoires. Ses petites histoires. Ca me faisait plaisir, je l'aimais tellement. Pour son bien elle devait partir. Pourtant elle s'accrochait. Elle restait. Pitié qu'elle se sauve. Elle était trop jeune, trop pure, trop innocente pour ça. Pour moi.

_**Girl save your soul**_

_**Go on save your soul**_

_**Before your too far gone**_

_**And before nothing can be done**_

On marchait toujours dans les rues. Main dans la main. Je regardais son profil. Merlin qu'elle était belle. Elle voulait la liberté des Mondes parce qu'elle aimait la vie, la liberté et qu'elle m'aimait moi. Elle voulait qu'ils puissent être enfin heureux ensemble. Sans moi, elle pourrait tout avoir sans se soucier de rien à part sa vie. Sans qu'elle se soucie de moi. Il fallait qu'elle attende. Qu'elle attende la fin de toutes ces bêtises.

_**Cause without me**_

_**You got it all**_

_**So hold on**_

_**Without me you got it all**_

_**So hold on**_

_**Without me you got it all**_

_**Without me you got it all**_

_**So hold on**_

_**Without me you got it all**_

_**Without me you got it all**_

_**So hold on**_

_Reviews même si c'est mauvais s'il vous plaît._


End file.
